Clubbing
by patricia51
Summary: Takes place one night after the events of "And the Image of Image". Cassie has recovered from her hangover but when she convinces Eve to have a girls' night out something else at the club makes her drunk and she wants more of it. Femslash. Eve/Cassandra. Not connected to my other Eve/Cassie stories


Clubbing by patricia51

(Takes place one night after the events of "And the Image of Image". Cassie has recovered from her hangover but when she convinces Eve to have a girls' night out something else at the club makes her drunk and she wants more of it. Femslash. Eve/Cassandra. Not connected to my other Eve/Cassie stories.)

(Note: I missed the episode when it was broadcast but caught up to it online. Thanks to JustMyLuckiness for bringing it to my attention and giving me a nudge.)

Cassandra Cillian managed to stifle a giggle as she all but danced her way across the dimly lit main room. But she couldn't help it. She was so excited. She barely managed to avoid crashing into a table littered with books and old scrolls and then bumped into the desk Jenkins kept the clippings book on.

"This place sure is hard to see in at night," she remarked to herself, holding her breath as she carefully steady the pile of items that threatened to topple. "Why is Eve's room on the other side of this place anyway?" She decided it must be one of the mysteries of the universe. Or the Library.

She decided to stop talking to herself, especially since she might start doing it aloud. It would be just her luck to have someone answer her. Especially Jenkins. Or Jake. Or Ezekiel. Or Flynn even though they hadn't seen him in a while. She moved quicker.

She reached the door of the Guardian's bedroom, looking around one more time to make sure the coast was clear. She tapped gently on the door. Her heart beat wildly for a minute and she found herself hopping from one bare foot to the other in wild anticipation. This was going to be so much fun! Maybe she had begged, maybe she had pleaded and maybe she had batted her eyes (and if that was the deciding factor she wasn't sure exactly what that said) but it all had worked. Eve Baird had given in and was taking her back to the club for a night on the town. Just the two of them!

The door opened. There she was and she was just as beautiful and amazing as she had been the other night.

Lieutenant Colonel Eve Baird had a secret. Yes she had been honest about all the complaints she had made about clubbing. Yes she had been frustrated through the years with colleagues and commanding officers who thought her primary attribute was her "cleavage of mass destruction" that she had overheard someone say about her once. Okay that HAD been funny, a play off their never-ending search for WMDs.

Still, after years in the shadows it had been FUN to dress up like she had and show off, be the center of attention, draw admiring looks and see guys fall over themselves ogling her. So when Cassie, now recovered from her hangover, had besieged her with requests to return to the club with her so she could experience the whole thing sober she had agreed. So she was dressed up and ready to go. The fact that they were sneaking out only added spice to the whole thing. But that was part of the fun of the girls' night out thing. She adjusted the extremely tight fitting and revealing outfit that Jenkins had come up with somewhere for their previous visit and grinned. "Cleavage of Mass Destruction" might not be inappropriate after all. Maybe it would end up being "Cleavage of Mass Attraction".

"You ready?" she asked the slender Librarian eagerly standing in her doorway.

"Absolutely."

"You might want to put your heels on," Even noted.

"Once we get there," Cassie returned firmly. "I don't want to fall off them again."

"Alright then." Laughter twinkled in Eve's almost always too serious eyes. "Let's go."

They scampered to the doors. Even nearly laughed aloud at the thought of her scampering but the term fit. And Cassie did and somehow it not only fit the mathematician it fit her own mood as well.

"Might as well go with it," she thought. And grinned.

The doorway was still set to Dorian's lair above the club. Cassie grasped Eve's arm and steadied herself a she donned her heels. Maintaining her hold on Eve she stepped forward and the pair went through together.

"Looks pretty empty," Cassie commented after they oriented themselves.

"Ezekiel and Jake said they had cleaned the place out of all of the computer equipment. That seems to have been mostly hat he had here. Anyway, let's get downstairs."

"Okay," Cassie agreed with a smile. She continued to hold on to Eve. Probably for security reasoned the former NATO officer. She did have to admit though that Cassie's little hand felt nice and warm on her arm. And were the younger girl's fingers slightly stroking her skin? Maybe that was her imagination.

They made it down stairs and to the bar. Without Dorian's influence Eve expected Cassie would not get drunk on club soda this time so when the junior Librarian ordered exactly that Eve felt confident enough to actually get a drink of her own, although she specified "Tall, cold and light on the alcohol". She sipped it. Perfect.

They moved through the crowd. Cassie was fascinated by all the people. She stayed behind Eve, who parted the crowd easily. Following behind the Guardian made Cassie feel safe. And kind of warm. Most important that gave her an opportunity to watch Eve without being observed doing so.

She admired the commanding protector so much. She was so brave. And gorgeous. She was so thoughtful. And gorgeous. Such a leader and so careful of her three charges and full of determination to care for them. And gorgeous. Had it occurred to her just how gorgeous Eve was? Was she getting carried away on club soda again?

Something was making her dizzy. Maybe it was the crowd. Maybe it was the music. Maybe it was remembering Eve getting Ezekiel to replace her image in Dorian's computer display with her own so that any injury would affect the tall blonde rather than her. Who else would do that?

And how she instantly trusted that Jenkins and Ezekiel had switched the images around so that she was now invulnerable and Dorian would suffer what happened to her. Without question, without hesitation she had thrown herself off the building. Thrown that beautiful, full, rounded gorgeous body off to destroy Dorian.

Cassie was breathing rather heavily now. Just from a simple trip around the floor. The other people had faded into the background now. All she could see was Eve's body in front of her and the way it moved. How the ankle boots accentuated the long shapely legs. How the skin tight material clung to those legs. How it molded itself to Eve's rear end and how she found she had to keep a stern check on herself because her hands kept trying to reach out to that incredible ass.

After exploring the club thoroughly Cassie managed to get Eve to dance with her for a while. All the music was fast but the slender girl wouldn't have dared to remain with her crush for a slow dance. She couldn't promise herself she could remain in control and it was just a little public to be flinging herself at Eve.

They picked up a couple more drinks and settled on the love seat she had shared unknowingly with Dorian. He HAD been cute until she began to realize just who he was. This was much better, sitting with Eve.

She was feeling giddy again. Was it some left over magic? Whatever it was she could barely keep her eyes from the other woman. When Eve crossed her legs and the already tight material stretched to show every curve of those legs she could hardly breathe. And she spent so much time staring at Eve's cleavage and imagining how those breasts would feel, how they would taste she was sure the older woman must have caught her looking by now even though she didn't show any sign of it.

Eve was well aware of Cassie's scrutiny. As they had walked around the club she had all but felt the younger girl s burning gaze on her legs and ass. A gaze so hot that she worried it would melt right through the tight material. NOT something she wanted to happen. At least not here.

When they sat down Eve used the fact that Cassie was so lost staring at her that she remained oblivious to Eve's own looking her over. Cassie's slender body was so unlike her own. Her breasts barely showed under her top and from Eve having taken a time or two on rear guard she knew the other girl's butt was small and tight. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact...

Eve shook her head. Was she coming under some spell like it seemed Cassie was; who was looking at her with dreamy eyes even then? Her own eyes dropped. They followed the smaller girl's legs from the ankles up. Those legs were slender but they were shapely and Eve found herself admiring them. Admiring them a lot since Cassie's skirt seemed to have ridden up to the point where it was just barely covering the mathematician s panties. She guessed. Surely Cassie had worn panties. Right? A hunger to find out ignited in her.

"Get hold of yourself Eve Baird!" she told herself. "You're a Guardian. Your duty is to protect the Librarians; to die for them if needed. You are NOT to be thinking about how she would look with her hair spilled across my pillow, with her body stretched out on my bed waiting for me to fall on her."

It was as though this attraction had suddenly come on but that wasn't the case she realized. It had been building between both of them for some time and now it was becoming a wave that was towering over them ready to break. And Lieutenant Colonel Eve Baird panicked. Without a word she sprang to her feet, grabbed Cassie's hand and fled the club.

The return trip was quiet. Once back in the Library Eve had slowed her headlong flight to a walk. Neither of them seemed to know exactly what to say, if anything there was to be said. They arrived at Eve's door, still reluctant to break the silence. Eve grasped the doorknob.

"Well," she groped for words, "Good night Cassie."

"Good night Eve."

The Guardian opened her door and started to step in. Moved by a sudden impulse she turned around, opening her mouth to say something she never could recall later for the instant she turned she was met by Cassie's full fledged charge as the petite Librarian hurled herself against her.

Eve was quick and agile but none of her training had been in spike heeled boots and she was unprepared to resist Cassie's headlong assault. She stumbled back, four, five, six steps until the waiting bed interposed itself. She toppled backwards, finding herself flat on her back and Cassie kneeling over her.

The mathematician rained kisses on Eve, all over her face, neck and shoulders before firmly planting her open mouth on Eve's lips. Those lips may have been parted for a protest but not only would it have been futile and unheard it was never uttered for the older woman found herself kissing Cassie back just as passionately.

Cassie cupped Eve's face as she kissed her. The Guardian ran her own hands down the other girl's back, making two discoveries as she did. The first was that Cassie's skirt was hiked up around her waist. The second was that at some time or other the younger girl had shed her panties. If ever she had worn any Eve thought for a moment before she grabbed the tight firm little ass in both hands and squeezed.

Cassie gasped. Giving Eve one more deep kiss she lowered her head and began to run her tongue over the places where Eve's top exposed her breasts. She burrowed her face between them, squealing happily and drug her tongue up and down between them.

On her hands and knees as she was Cassie's tight little body was drawn up so that when Eve moved her hand along the slender legs and between them she was instantly able to discover Cassie's wetness. Her fingers explored, parting damp blonde curls and opening Cassie until she could plunge two fingers deep inside the younger girl. Spreading them she began to pump in and out.

Cassie managed to muffle a scream by attempting to swallow all of one of Eve's full breasts in her mouth. Her failure daunted her not in the least as she switched to the other and repeated her action, drawing in all she could and then letting it out slowly. Back and forth she went, pausing to lash Eve's hardened nipples each time.

Eve's thumb found Cassie's clit and tapped it. The young mathematician shuddered. She tapped harder, her other fingers moving faster and deeper. She felt the younger woman tense and knew her orgasm was at hand. Cassie reared up on to her knees; head tipped back to the ceiling. As she cried out her release her fingers grasped Eve's swollen nipples. Wildly she yanked Eve's heavy breasts up and stretched the dark nipples to their full extent.

Cassie barely managed to stay on top of Eve as the older woman bucked under her. She slid down, kissing the still hard nipples. Her hands ran down Eve's body, finding the catch and zipper to the Guardian's skin tight outfit and released them. She pulled everything down, Eve's black lace thong included. The ankle boots proved to be only a short delay and Eve was nude from the waist down. In fact, as Cassie looked up, tearing her own clothes away as she did, it looked like the other woman had successfully shed everything above her waist as well. Then Eve caught her shoulders and pulled her in.

Molded together the pair rolled back and forth, first one on top and then the other. When Cassie attempted to kiss her way down Eve's body the older woman handily flipped her around and they fell into the classic sixty-nine position with Cassie on the bottom. That was alright with her as it meant Eve's magnificent ass was right above her and open to her inspection and adoration. Then Eve's mouth was on her dripping wetness and it got even more wonderful.

For her part Eve was on fire and wasted no time giving Cassie a deep open mouth kiss between her legs. It had been quite a while since the older woman had any sex at all and not since her teen years had she experienced the excitement of being with another girl. But it all came back in a hurry.

She sucked in the other girl's labia, stripping them of the intoxicating taste of the juices already flowing there. Her tongue parted those lips and flattened, dragging up and down, opening Cassie wider with each stroke. She gripped the mathematician s tight little butt in both hands and squeezed as she found Cassie's opening and speared her with her tongue.

Cassie had been fighting a wild desire to start biting the delicious rounded cheeks in front of her. She settled for raining kisses over them instead. When Eve's tongue dove inside of her Cassie squealed with delight and shifted the target of her kisses to Eve's soaking curls. She sucked the droplets from the fine hairs and wiggled her tongue through them. Almost immediately she discovered Eve's clitoris, peeking from its hood. Swollen and throbbing it was enlarged enough to take it in her lips. When she did Eve went berserk and the slender girl held on for delighted dear life.

"Cassandra," Eve cried out. Her fingers tightened on Cassie's ass and her tongue acted like a piston, driving in and out of the younger girl, trying each time to reach just a little deeper inside her. Cassie tongue lashed at her clit. Eve hand slipped down slightly and a reaching thumb found Cassie's much smaller but equally throbbing pearl. At the first touch Cassie screamed and then with incredible but ruthless gentleness bit down.

The thrashing of both women on the bed threatened to shake it apart, sturdy though its construction was. Eve and Cassie both clutched each other and hung on for dear life as the waves of their orgasms washed through them. Eventually those waves slowed and settle, leaving Guardian and Librarian alike shuddering and nearly unable to breath as their heart rates began to calm down. Finally Eve managed to roll off of Cassie and draw the younger woman up to her for a soft sweet after sex kiss and a snuggle.

Cassie nestled her head on Eve's shoulder, her hand on the older woman's stomach just below those wonderful boobs. The Guardian's arm was around her, just as it should be and holding her tight. She yawned, which of course produced the same reaction from Eve.

Even as Cassie's thoughts turned to what was right in front of her face and the itch it created in her fingers Eve spoke.

"Oh go ahead."

"What?"

"Put your hand on my breast. You're dying to do that. But we are STILL going to sleep."

Cassie giggled and did just as she was directed. It did feel so good, her hand on one and her forearm lying across the other of Eve's orbs. She giggled again as she recalled what Eve had said without even realizing she was speaking aloud.

"Cleavage of Mass Destruction" indeed.

(The End)

(Note: Of course WMDs are "Weapons of Mass Destruction", Eve's former target around the world when she was with NATO.)


End file.
